Biomass energy resources application technology has undergone a rapid development in these years under the tremendous promotion of the Chinese government. Particularly, the development of the biomass energy resource solidification direct combustion technique and its application is especially remarkable. However, at present the biomass energy resource solidification direct combustion technique and its application in China is at a low level, and there exists a relatively large gap as compared with the advanced direct combustion technique and apparatus in foreign countries. In particular, the direct combustion apparatus mainly is still used through the slight modification of the coal burning chain grate boiler. The combustion efficiency of the boiler of this kind is low, the combustion intensity is low, slag formation easily occurs, and the degree of automation is low. In particular, after the approval for installation, the customer is prone to the continuous combustion of coal under the drive of benefit, thus causing environmental pollution. However, although the circulation fluidized-bed boiler is capable of achieving a relatively good combustion result, the furnace body is too tall to achieve miniaturization, so that it is incapable of being installed in the middle or small sized coal burning boiler room to replace the middle or small sized coal burning boiler. Besides, it is incapable of satisfying the following technical demands on the boiler imposed by the large scale biomass energy resource heat supply and power generation, such as a high thermal efficiency, a small volume of boiler, a high combustion intensity, a high burning-out rate, a high degree of automation, an excellent long time running stability, and only usage of the biomass fuel.